Jack Spencer
Jack Spencer --- In New York City, a group of robbers break into the Museum Natural of History, attempting to find and steal a mysterious journal. Only when they find the journal, it has already been obtained by Jack Spencer (Adam Brody), a twenty-five-year-old famous worldwide knuckleheaded clumsy archeologist. The journal is revealed to belong to Jack and Ben’s grandfather Henry Spencer. The robbers threaten Jack to hand over the journal, but Jack refuses and a gunfight ensues, in which, Jack is rescued by his older brother Ben Spencer (Jim Parrack). An ensuing car chase, Jack and Ben escape from the robbers and return back home, where they learn from researching the journal that Henry was in search of the ancient lost gold city “''Islamus''”. They are visited by Amy Henson (Rachel Bilson), a treasure hunter and Jack’s ex-girlfriend, who informs them that her father has been murdered by Roman Gibson (David Morse), a ruthless terrorist treasure seeking competitor. Amy explains that Roman is searching for Islamus, believing the city holds a mysterious ancient artifact with an unknown cursed power legends believe can enslave mankind. Jack and Ben, joined by Amy, decide to find Islamus and help Amy avenge her father’s death. The trio travels to London after learning an ancient Tablet, which is the key to pinpoint the location of Islamus, is in the British Museum. Upon arriving, Jack reunites with Elena Fowls (Hilary Duff), a young national TV journalist and Jack’s childhood best-friend. Elena reveals she is trailing Roman and his mercenaries, wanting to prove her employers that he’s the murder of Edward Henson, Amy’s father. As Ben and Amy stalls the security guards, Jack and Elena successfully steals the Tablet, which turns out to be a fake, and Jack concludes someone has stolen the real one. Before they could leave, Jack and Elena are confronted by a group of mercenaries led by Roman and his loyal associate Narrow Munroe (Benjamin Bratt). Jack refuses to help Roman, who prepares to execute Elena when security shows up, giving the pair enough time to escape. After an ensuing chase, the group manages to flee from Narrow and his mercenaries, but Jack, Ben and Amy are later captured and taken by a group of pirates to their drug-leader, Eddie Rodriguez (Jessie Garcia), Jack’s old rival who made a deal with Roman to capture Jack and find Islamus. It was Eddie who had stolen the real Tablet, which pinpoints to a cave in Peru; inside the cave lies the entrance to Islamus. Eddie attends to double-cross Roman, seeking to claim the treasure for him and his pirates. He demands that Jack assist him in obtaining the treasure, but Jack, Ben and Amy manages to escape with the help of Elena. The group travels to Peru, and makes their way to the cave. Inside the cave, the group excavates through hidden booby-traps, however Jack and Amy becomes separated from Ben and Elena. The two find a series of maze-like passages below the cave. In these tunnels, Jack overhears an argument between Roman, Narrow, and Eddie. Roman doubts Eddie's abilities to do his job further and ignores his superstitious claim that something cursed in the cave is killing his men. Roman dismisses Eddie and his crew, angering Eddie, who draws his gun but is stopped by Narrow. Enraged, Eddie storms off, cursing. Jack and Amy reunite with Ben and Elena inside a sacred chamber, where they find decomposed bodies of Henry Spencer and his expedition and a fleet of SS (Nazis). Before they move on, the group encounters Eddie running for his life, chased by mutated humans possessing incredible speed and strength called the Islamians. Eddie and the trio work together briefly to fight off the Islamians, but after managing to escape, they are captured at gunpoint by Roman and his mercenaries. Roman reveals that the cursed artifact is an Amulet, which turned the Islamians into mutants leading to the destruction of Islamus in the process. In 1945, the Nazis were after the amulet attempting to use the artifact for power and wealth. Henry, having to discover the amulet’s true-power, had followed and stopped the Nazis from obtaining it, before he and his crew were killed by the mutants. Roman also tells that he killed Edward, who refused to help them uncover the amulet after learning of its power as well. Roman forces Jack to lead them to a sacred chamber, where they stumble upon the amulet. Narrow urges Roman to grab the amulet, but after he does, Roman then inhales a greenish mist and begins to turn into a mutant. The transformed Roman charges at Narrow but is shot and killed; Narrow plans to sell the amulet as a weapon to the highest bidder. The Islamians attack Narrow’s mercenaries, and Narrow takes Amy captive and flees on his helicopter. Jack manages to jump onto the helicopter just before it left. The gunman, who has noticed Jack and is about to shoot him, is kicked out of the helicopter by Amy. As the gunman is falling out, he begins firing his AK-47, inadvertently killing the pilot, and sending the helicopter (and Jack) to crash land in the forest. Jack rescues Amy and confronts Narrow. After a final showdown, Jack overpowers Narrow, who regains consciousness and prepares to kill Jack with his knife. Narrow’s foot was tangled in a rope attached to the helicopter, which falls down the edge of a huge waterfall, and Narrow falls to his death. The pair reunites with Ben, Elena and Eddie, who reveals the group that Roman was in lead with his client, Commander Alfred Rezner, a ruthless fugitive war criminal. Before leaving, Eddie warns Jack that Rezner is far more dangerous and ruthless than rumors believe him to be. Back at Jack’s apartment, Elena and Jack are about to share a kiss, but are interrupted by Amy, who departs on another adventure after bidding her final goodbyes to Jack. Ben leaves for a date with his wife Kate, while Elena leaves for her documentary report. Jack, disobeying Ben’s orders, investigates his bookbag, finding a small amount of diamonds and golden coins. Ben and Kate returns back to the apartment. Ben finds his bookbag empty and realizes Jack had stolen his treasure. Jack sneaks out of the apartment, wearing a different bookbag with the treasure inside, while laughing of overhearing Ben’s screams for him Jack Spencer II: Fortune Thieves --- Two years following the events from Jack Spencer. In Moscow, Amy Henson (Rachel Bilson) steals a diary from a group of soldiers. She is persuaded by the soldiers, but is saved by Jack Spencer (Adam Brody). After subduing the soldiers, the pair flies back to Manhattan, where at Jack’s apartment they research and learn the diary belongs to old explorer Edward Cosmo, who went missing in his search for the fabled legendary Shangri-La in 1940. Before they could learn more, the pair are visited by former associates Flynn Washington (Alexander Skarsgård) and Zoe Donovan (Natalie Portman), with a job to steal two an ancient Medallions which rumors believe pinpoints the location of a sacred chamber, which pinpoints to Shangri-La, when put together. One of the medallions is in an Istanbul museum. They accept and travel with Flynn and Zoe to the Istanbul museum. They break into the museum and successfully acquire the medallion along with discovering from Cosmo’s diary the other medallion’s whereabouts in a ruin village in Borneo. The group is chased by security guards and they split up; Jack and Zoe makes their way outside the museum and towards the ducks, however, Flynn and Amy are confronted by a group of soldiers led by the ruthless massive rogue war criminal Commander Alfred Rezner (Christopher Meloni). Flynn betrays Amy, revealing Rezner to be his client, and Rezner executes Amy after she refuses to help him retrieve the medallions. Later on, Jack’s older brother Ben Spencer (Jim Parrack), asks Jack to attend the wedding of him and his wife Kate. After the wedding, Jack meets with Rezner for the first time. Rezner informs Jack that he killed Amy and will kill Ben and Kate if Jack' interference for the search of Shangri-La continues. Jack and Ben follow Zoe to a casino owned by their father Harry Spencer (Robert De Niro), who is a former treasure hunter. She is attacked by a group of men. Jack saves Zoe, who claims to have had no knowledge of Amy’s death and Flynn’s treachery. Rezner’s men attack Ben and Kate on their honeymoon dinner, but Jack rescues them with Harry’s help. Harry takes Jack, Ben and Zoe to meet his old friend Samuel Higgins (Malcolm McDowell), who agrees to help them find Shangri-La. It is revealed Samuel and Harry went searching for Shangri-La back in 1980. The group travels to Borneo, where Jack and Ben fights through several of Rezner’s patrol sneaking their way into Rezner’s base. Jack uncovers the second medallion and combines them, revealing the sacred chamber located in Patan, Nepal. After escaping from Flynn and his men, the trio heads to Patan. Upon arriving, the trio finds conflict as Rezner's mercenary army ravages the city looking for the sacred chamber. The group is chased by mercenaries, and Jack is separated. He finds his way to the sacred chamber, where he runs into Elena Fowls (Hilary Duff) and her cameraman David (Steven R. McQueen). Elena tells Jack they are tracking down Rezner to prove he is still alive as he was widely claimed to have been killed twenty years ago. She claims Rezner is after something, something more valuable than money. Jack, Elena and David stumbles into the sacred chamber, where they discover that Shangri-La is in the Himalayas. As they are about to leave, the three are ambushed and Jack surrenders, allowing Elena and David to escape. The two runs into Ben and the others, while Jack is taken by Flynn and Zoe, who is unable to help Jack protecting her cover, to Rezner’s train. Rezner interrogates and tortures Jack as Ben and the others attempt to rescue Jack on a stolen truck, driven by Elena. Ben manages to board the train and fight off some of Rezner’s mercenaries. He is nearly killed by Rezner’s lieutenant Beckon, but he is killed by Zoe, who helps rescue Jack. Zoe, Ben and an injured Jack reunite with Elena and the others on a second moving train. The group stops and to rest at a Tibetan village. Jack reveals Rezner’s plan to gain eternal life from the Fountain of Youth, which lies deep within the ruins of Shangri-La, for his true objective – world domination. The following day, the village is attacked by Rezner and his mercenaries. The group is captured and Rezner forces Jack to lead them to Shangri-La. Upon arriving in Shangri-La, Rezner is about to execute the trio, Zoe protected by Flynn, when a legion of Yeti-like creatures emerges and attacks them, which allows the trio to escape into the ruins of Shangri-La. Samuel, who was shot by Rezner during the escape, succumbs to his wounds and dies. The group fights off both Rezner’s men and the creatures, making their way to the Fountain of Youth, only to find Rezner and several of his troops there as well. Just as Rezner is about to drink from the fountain, Jack destroys the fountain with an RPG. After a final showdown with Rezner, Jack subdues him and escapes with the others as the creatures appear and brutally kills Flynn and all of Rezner’s troops. Shangri-La begins to collapse apart. The group makes their way onto a bridge, which leads towards the entrance, but Jack is cut off by a surviving Rezner, while Elena, Zoe, Ben, David and Harry makes it across. When Rezner activates and drops a grenade, Jack quickly tackles Rezner off the edge of the bridge, just as the grenade explodes, and the two falls down into an abyss below. A devastated Elena and the others escape seconds before Shangri-La is completely destroyed. Back in the village, a funeral is held for Jack, which everyone including the villagers is present to mourn the loss of a hero. Another funeral is held for Samuel. Two weeks later, Ben goes out with Kate when he receives a package, containing the wedding ring he had lost in Patan. Believing Jack might still be alive, Ben leaves in search of the delivery man, failing to notice an unknown man, who turns out to be none-other-than Jack eating a banana while smiling. Jack Spencer III: Ancient Gods --- Jack Spencer IV: Seeker's Frontier ---